100 Moments of Rose and Scorpius
by Muse Dae
Summary: 100 moments in the lives of Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy. Response to "100 Drabble / One Shot Challenge" by Roxas.Rocks.My.Socks
1. Frogs

**100 Moments of Rose & Scorpius **

This is a response to the "100 Drabbles/One Shots Challenge" by ..

I'm probably going to alternate with Drabble and One Shot. Some words require a longer word count, after all!

----

**Frog**

Rose Weasley hated frogs, ever since one of them had scared her into falling into a river. She glared at them when she saw them by the Blake Lake. But when Professor Reynolds told them to pair up into groups during Potions, she knew there was no hope for her. They were, after all, using frogs today.

Rose groaned and looked at the dead frog in the jar.

She wasn't touching it.

"I'll do it."

Her Potions partner tossed the frog into the cauldron.

"Albus warned me you hate them."

Maybe Scorpius Malfoy wasn't so bad after all.


	2. Apple Sauce

**100 Moments of Rose & Scorpius **

This is a response to the "100 Drabbles/One Shots Challenge" by ..

I'm probably going to alternate with Drabble and One Shot. Some words require a longer word count, after all!

----

**Apple Sauce**

He groaned, feeling the apple sauce seeping through his robes onto his skin. Rose was a regular spitfire, even more so than the rest of her family. And of course, she'd assume it was _he_ who had thrown the mashed potatoes into her hair, because Albus would _never_ do such a thing_._

Bullshit.

The offender was sitting on his own four poster in the Ravenclaw dormitory, laughing at his friend, who smelt distinctly like apples and cinnamon.

"She was going for the cranberries. But she knows you're allergic. Means she cares."

Scorpius glared at Albus and stormed into the bathroom. Stupid Potters.


	3. Evil

**Evil**

**His family had always been evil. It wasn't something he could deny. His great grandfather had practiced dueling on muggles. His grandfather had served the most evil dark wizard of all time. His father had nearly killed Albus Dumbledore at sixteen, and had also served that same dark wizard. But he was different. And he only hoped she could tell.**

**He hoped she could see passed that, like her cousin. **

**She was good. Her family was good. Her uncle was the savior of the wizarding world. **

**She was everything he was not. **

**He just wanted to know she didn't care.**


	4. Hufflepuff

**Hufflepuff**

She looked at her cousin, who was a Hufflepuff through and through. Lucy smiled at Rose, who sighed and buried her head in her hands. Lucy rubbed her back.

"It's not so bad."

Mumbled the younger girl. Rose gave her a look."Alright, maybe it is." Lucy conceded. Rose glared at the child of Uncle Percy and Auntie Audrey, the only Hufflepuff in the Weasley family.

"It's not like you _meant_ to start liking him, after all." Rose glared again.

"I mean, it's not like it's in your control who you fall in lo--"

"I do not love Scorpius Malfoy."


	5. Crab

**Crab**

The House Elves had gone all out for the New Years feast this year. There were crab legs. Crab legs! At Hogwarts! Scorpius looked at them and grinned. He liked crabs legs. Almost as much as he liked Ro--. No.

"Repeat after me. You. Do. Not. Like. Rose. Weasley."

He glared at the reflection of his face in the empty plate. He couldn't even convince himself.

"Trying to convince yourself that you aren't in love with my cousin?"Albus Potter sat next to his best friend. Scorpius glared.

"I blame you entirely for this, I hope you know that."


	6. Itch

**Itch**

It was incurable. Really, it was. He was dying. It was like the worst itch imaginable, unscratchable, uncontrollable. He was dying to kiss her, to touch her. He just needed to get it out of his system. She was unattainable.

It was uncontrollable. Every time he managed to alleviate the need, the itch in his mind, it came back stronger than ever.

"Albus, I hate you.""No you don't."

Scorpius glared. This was all Albus' fault anyway. His damn fault for pointing out Rose. For introducing them.

"I hate you."

"All you have to do is scratch the itch, Scorp."


	7. Green

**Green**

Personally, she thought the green robes made him look dashing. It made him look handsome, regal even. He looked amazing, and she felt like a pauper by a prince now. Albus gave her a look and she narrowed her eyes and sent one in return. He looked away.

She sat down at her table and sighed. As if it wasn't hard enough sharing a Common Room with him.

When she looked up again, a blonde Hufflepuff was fawning over him.

And the green-eyed monster began to creep into her chest.

"Look at that _slut." She spat._


	8. Paper

**Paper**

He smelt like fresh paper, new parchment. He smelt clean and safe. She loved it. No, she didn't. She shook her head violently. She didn't LOVE anything about Scorpius Malfoy. He was vile. Evil. Mean.

Right?

She shuddered. Albus was his friend. Scorpius couldn't be all bad.

Right?

Especially since, you know, he smelt like paper.

She sighed into his sweater, forgotten in the Common Room, one last time before getting up and walking away.

He smelt like parchment. She loved it. "You do not like Scorpius Malfoy." She repeated into the mirror. It smiled.

"Keep telling yourself that."


	9. Bounce

**Bounce**

"Come on boys, let's bounce."

She giggled at the word. Bounce. Who said that anymore? It was typical of their parents generation, not theirs.

"God Scorpius, 1990s much?"

He glared in her direction, but not harshly. It was softer than the venomous glares he consistently sent at her cousin. She tilted her head and grinned slyly back at him.

"Shut up, Weasley."

Ouch, that stung. Not.

"Oh, woe is me, Malfoy wants me to stop talking."

But still…he knew she existed. Her heart skipped a beat.

At least he paid attention to her. That was something, at least.


	10. Kill

**Kill**

"Oh my god, Albus! You _killed_ him!"

Shrieked Rose. Albus looked from his cousin, to his best friend, who had just fallen down the stairs. Rose was on her knees beside Scorpius, who was lying face down at the bottom of the stairs.

"It was an accident?"

"You _killed_ him, Albus! You'll go to Azkaban!"

The dead boy groaned. Rose sighed.

"Alright, maybe you didn't. …Shame."

She added the last part as an afterthought, afraid her concern had given her away. Albus raised an eyebrow. She blanched. He knew.

"Albus, you prick! Are you _trying_ to kill me?"

"…No?"


	11. Wood

**Wood**

His hand slid over the polished wood of the new broomstick. His father spoiled him, he knew it was true. Rose looked over in jealousy, as Albus pined over the stick. Both were intensely jealous of the new FireBlaze 2200. Scorpius had even caught Rose reading about it yesterday.

Albus nudged Scorpius and nodded discretely from the broom to Rose. Scorpius got the hint and cleared his throat to gain Rose's attention.

"Rose…"

"Mh?"

"You can try it out, if you want." He offered shyly.

She smiled and nodded.

"I'd like that."

Inwardly, he cheered. Score one for Team Scorpius.


	12. Numbers

**Numbers**

It was always about the numbers. He got a 102, she _had _to get a 103. They always had to win. The numbers were important. When he got that 100, she knew that if she didn't get the 101, her entire day would be up in flames.

It was all about beating him. Beating her. Beating each other.

That was what they did.

They bickered, they argued, they did whatever necessary to spite the other.

In the end, it was all about the numbers. And not just the test grades. The kisses, the significant others, the dates, the days in a row. It was all about the numbers.


	13. Labels

**Labels**

He had a lot of labels. For designer robes, price stickers that fell off of quills, labels that came on the first day and left on the last. Labels were almost always different. This was unique. His quill scratched on the label paper, making intricate lines, so everything was just about perfect. He dipped into the rose colored ink and finished the name.

Instead of using the wax to seal the scroll, he delicately attached the label onto it.

"Go on, Eros."

He tossed the owl out the window and it took off, looking for the girl to whom it was addressed.

"_To Rose."_


	14. Luck

**Luck**

It was stormy. Wind, hail, violent gusts of the mix pelted against the faces of the Quidditch players. Her fingers were so numb that it would be a miracle if she could last another ten minutes. She lay low on her broom, looking for her fellow chasers, while Albus and Scorpius beat at the bludgers when they could see them.

It was terrible weather for Quidditch. Rose bit her lip. And then it happened. Her luck ran out.

A particularly strong gust of wind caught her small frame.

She was falling.

Falling.

Falling.

She was preparing to hit the ground. She was preparing for the excruciating pain.

It never came.

"Rosie, oh Merlin. Rosie, can you hear me?!"

She was being held tight. Her face was pressed against Ravenclaw Quidditch robes, like her own. But it wasn't Albus…

"Scorpius?"

Maybe her luck hadn't run out.


	15. Triangle

**Triangle**

They were a triangle. Rose, Scorpius, Albus. They didn't sit in a circle in the Common Room. They sat in a triangle. Claimed you could see everyone better when each person had their own point. It was also easier to sit at the triangular table if you weren't sitting in a circular fashion.

Circles and triangles weren't the same thing, after all.

"What's 27a on Runes?"

"That triangle-y thingy?

""Yeah."

"…good question."

Rose groaned and flopped back against her chair. If Scorpius didn't know, and she didn't know, no one would.

"Bloody triangles. It's not even in the book!"

"Not everything is easy, Rose. You know that."


	16. Peanut Butter

**Peanut Butter**

"I hate this."

Rose glared at her cousin, who was dragging her and his best mate down the hall to the kitchens."I'm not hungry. And I HATE peanut butter."

Albus was hell bent on getting a sandwich and Rose couldn't understand why. She looked at Scorpius and regretted it. Her face flushed and she looked at her feet as Albus tugged them along.

"I really hate peanut butter."

"Why?" Scorpius looked at Rose. She blinked.

"I don't know. I just hate it. It's gross. I've never liked it."

Scorpius shrugged.

"I'm not fond of it either."


	17. Hat

**Hat**

She sighed miserably as she opened the present from her Gramma Molly. In recent years, she'd started making hats too. It was a blue that would clash horribly with her hair. In resignation, she pulled it on and looked at her reflection in the mirror.

"Nice hat."

Rose glared at the mirror and walked down the dorm steps. Albus was sporting a similar one. It clashed horribly.

They trekked to sit with Scorpius by the fire. He looked up and she braced for the chuckle that would arise when he saw what she had on her head.

"Hey Rosie…I like your hat.."

She smiled at Scorpius.

"Thanks…"

She grinned. Maybe it wasn't so bad.


	18. Watch

**Watch**

He looked at the box and smiled. It was still tradition. His birthday, his 17th birthday, called for his watch. He looked at Rose, who nodded to it.

"Open it! Yours is bound to be loads better than Albus's was, you lucky git!"

Truthfully, Rose couldn't wait for her own. She watched Scorpius pull paper off the small box.

"It's amazing." He mumbled.

It was a lot like her fathers, Rose decided. It was silver and had similar planets on the face, instead of time.

"I figured…you'd like this."

Rose handed him a small box.

A carrying case for his watch. He smiled.

"Thanks Rosie…"


	19. No Way

****

No Way

"No. Lucy, I am NOT wearing that. No way in Hell would I wear…_that_."

She pointed at the scrap of fabric Lucy claimed was a skirt.

"NO way."

"Come on Rosie, he'll love it!"

"But my legs won't! It's freezing outside Luce!"

"So he'll give you his cloak. Suck it up! Put on the skirt, you stupid bint!"

"LUCY WEASLEY."

"DO IT."

"NO WAY."

Lucy glared at her cousin.

"Scorpius. Will. Love. It."

"Well I don't. No way in hell. Not even for Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy will I wear…that scrap."

"Fine."

Lucy rolled her eyes at her cousin.


	20. Bumblebee

****

Bumblebee

"They look like bumblebees."

She snapped her fingers. Scorpius looked at her. She grinned and pointed at her cousin Lucy and her fellow Hufflepuffs, all of whom were bundled up in black robes with bright yellow scarves.

"They look like bees!"

He sighed and put a gentle arm around Rose's shoulders.

"Let's get you in out of the cold. I think you're a little bit delusional."

"They look like bees I tell you!"

"Yes Rosie. Of course they do."


	21. Magic

****

Magic

"Isn't it wonderful?"

"What?"

Albus looked at his cousin. She smiled.

"Magic! It's so useful. It's so incredibly wonderful."

Albus rolled his eyes. Rose had been working too hard again.

"Rosie, put down the book."

"I'm not holding a book, Al."

Oh. She wasn't.

"Have you been talking to Auntie Hermione again?"

"She _is_ my mother, why wouldn't I talk to her?"

True.

Albus groaned. He was doomed.

"It's so…incredible. Magic, I mean."

"Yes, Rosie. I know."


	22. Fly

****

Fly

He loved flying. Ever since he was young, he was most at peace when he was up in the air on his broomstick. There was nothing difficult or complicated about flying. You just did it. There was no argument, no odd wand movements. There was nothing but you and the broom. He sighed and gripped the wood tightly, looking for Rose.

"Scorpius!"

Ah, there she was. He watched as the red blob below, her hair, rose steadily into the air until she was at his height. Six hundred feet above the ground. She grinned.

"I love to fly."

"Me too, Rosie."


	23. Celery

****

Celery

"Albus, what _are_ you doing?"

Scorpius looked at his best mate. He was carrying a large bag of celery sticks. Albus shrugged.

"Jenna wanted them."

Of course Albus would get a bag of celery sticks for his girlfriend. Scorpius shook his head.

"You, my boy, are whipped."

Albus shot Scorpius a knowing look. Scorpius didn't like that one bit.

"Just wait until you get ahold of my cousin. Then we'll see who's whipped!"


	24. Anarchy

****

Anarchy

It was mid year exams. They'd been instituted after her Uncle Harry and her Mum and her Dad had left school. Finals kept being cancelled due to some death or violent act and mid term exams were needed. Rose had spent days pouring over her Runes textbook.

And now it was over.

And it was pure anarchy, even in the Ravenclaw Common Room.

The Heads of House had no control today. It was pure anarchy. Running in the halls, magic in the bathrooms, sleeping in classes.

Rose yawned and lay her head down on her Transfiguration quiz. Even Professor Romana wasn't making them study today.

"I like anarchy."

Rose had to agree with Scorpius.

"It's fun."


	25. Penguin

****

Penguin

"Come on guys. I know you can do this."

Rose glared at Professor Romana. Of course she would believe her 6th years could do it. Rose looked at the boys on either side of her. Albus was having trouble, and Scorpius was glaring at his cup.

"This is ridiculous."

She tapped the cup.

It didn't change.

She looked around. At least no one else had gotten it yet either.

"Rose, it's just a freaking penguin. Why can't we do it?!"

She shrugged at Scorpius and tapped her cup harder.

"Swquaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak"

"Good job Miss Weasley!"

A penguin waddled off the desk. Rose smiled.


	26. Guitar

****

Guitar

He ran his fingers over the strings. It was almost like flying. He was in his own little place. He looked at the girl lying on his bed, watching him play. Her eyes were sparkling as he played her a song. He smiled at her.

"What next, Rosie?"

"It's up to you, Scorp."

He smiled at her.

"Come here. I'm gonna teach you."

She got up and walked to him, sitting beside him. He seated himself behind her and put his legs on either side of hers, so she was seated between his legs. He placed the guitar in her arms.

"Here."

His breath made shivers run up her spine as he taught her the strings.


	27. Shiny

****

Shiny

She looked at her new watch and smiled. The sun reflected off of the surface, shining into the eyes of her date. She giggled as he scrambled to shield his eyes.

"Albino."

She teased. He glared at her and put an arm around her waist.

"You like it."

"I do."

She smiled at him. His eyes shone back at her, twinkling.

"I like you Rosie."

"You better."

He rolled his eyes as she looked again at her shiny watch.

"Albus is gonna be worried."

"Screw Albus."

"That would be awkward. He is my cousin, after all."

Scorpius groaned. What had he gotten himself into?


	28. Think

****

Think

"Don't think about it, Rosie. Just do it."

Dominique and Lucy sat on her bed as Rose paced.

"But I want it to be special."

She whispered. She looked at her cousins and sighed. Not everything was always perfect, she knew that.

"Don't think. Just act."

Dominique supplied. Rose sighed again and nodded.

"I'll be back."

She slid down the stairs and over to where Scorpius and her cousin sat. Scorpius stood to offer her his chair. Instead, she grabbed his face softly, pulled him down and kissed him softly. He returned it, and then…

And then she ran back up the stairs.

"What was I thinking?!"


	29. Leash

I want to thank tat1312 and XxRandomxX for their constant support and amazing reviews. They've yet to miss a chapter and it makes me really happy when I see all their comments. 3

****

------

Leash

"Mum! Stop!"

She glared at the fireplace where her mothers head was floating. It was late. No one else was around. Rose sighed.

"I'm _not_ a child. I don't need to be kept on a bloody leash. I can make my own decisions. Just because it took you and Dad seven years to figure out that you were in love, doesn't mean I'm going to have to wait that long too!"

Hermione looked taken aback.

"I can make my own decisions. I am _not_ a child. I'm seventeen. That's legal in our world, remember."

Rose was solid, just like her father. Stubborn to the end. Hermione sighed and looked tenderly at her daughter.

"I love you."


	30. Bitter

****

Bitter

She bit into the plum and grinned at Albus, who was looking at his own as if it was poisoned or had done him some great wrong. Jenny was munching happily on her own plum on Albus's left side and Scorpius was sporting a face quite like to Albus's. Rose laughed at her cousins face, while trying not to look at Scorpius. She was a little nervous, and they hadn't spoken since they'd kissed.

"Jenny, walk with me."

Shit.

Albus and Jenny stood and walked away. He planned this, that damned git. She looked around and Scorpius stood. She blinked as he pulled her out of her seat. He took a bite of his plum.

"Bitter."

He mumbled. And then he kissed her.

"Bitter sweet." She whispered.


	31. Uneven

****

Uneven

He gripped her hand as they stepped carefully over the rocks on the edge of the Black Lake. She was gorgeous, that was for sure. Her hair was down and her school robes were unbuttoned, showing her delicate sweater and skirt. He was the luckiest guy in the world.

SPLAAAASH.

Rephrase.

He was the wettest, luckiest guy in the world. He looked up at Rose and grinned.

"Uneven rocks."

He hoisted himself out of the water.

"So, when I planned this--" He motioned around. "I had intended on being a bit drier."

She chuckled. He grinned ruefully.

"Rose Weasley, be my girlfriend?"

Her breathing was uneven as her eyes lit up.

"Did you even have to ask?"


	32. Careful

****

Careful

"Scorpius! Will you stop doing that!"

Rose glared at her boyfriend while the rest of the team clung to their brooms, barely holding on through their raucous laughter. Scorpius had been imitating Arnold McClaggen's attempt at a Wronski Feint, which was entirely incorrect and therefore extremely hilarious -- not to mention dangerous. Rose groaned as he went for another go.

"Albus! Can we just _practice_ for once?!"

Her cousin, who happened to be captain, grinned.

"Lighten up, Rosie."

"SCORPIUS, BE CAREFUL."

She shrieked, nearly falling herself when she saw how close Scorpius came to hitting the ground.

Merlin. What had she gotten herself into!


	33. Acne

**Acne**

"Calm down Rosie!"

"How?! How can I calm down?! I've been waiting for this day all week and then THIS _thing_ shows up!"

She wailed, pointing accusingly at the angry red pimple that had cropped up on her chin overnight. Her face was growing steadily more upset as Dominique tried to sooth her anguished cousin.

"Rosie, he'll think you're gorgeous no matter wha--"

"But I'm UGLY."

She choked, lunging for a copy of Witch Weekly to find the Anti Acne spell.

It wasn't there.

"You're beautiful no matter what."

Her boyfriend smiled. Rose sighed.

"But it's acne..."


	34. Secret

**Secret **

"So..."

He didn't like the look in her eyes when she came and sat down beside him. He liked the way she started this conversation even less. Rosie never left an opening like that in the beginning of something.

"So…"

He looked at her, wondering what she's thinking as she stares him down. She can read him like a book, but that's only natural after six years in the same tower, and 4 months of dating.

"You haven't told them yet!"

Her voice is accusatory, but it doesn't mask the shaky undertones. She's upset.

"I don't want to keep this a secret, Scorpius! Can't you just tell them we're together?"

She understood his hesitance at first, his slight fear of telling his family that he is dating (courting, as his Grandmother would say) Ron Weasley's eldest child, but four months is long enough, and its March now.

She's right, he shouldn't keep this a secret, but he's scared. He looks at her, and sighs, and wraps an arm around his girlfriend.

"I'll write them tonight."

* * *

**Authors Note**: So here we have it! Part 34 of the 100-part epic that is Rose and Scorpius. I have to say, I don't know how the inspiration suddenly flooded back to me but I was at work on Monday and 40 of these drabbles (some long, some short, some VERY long) just sort of...poofed into existence. They've kind of gotten away from me, so they're a lot more chronological and linked to one another than they once were, which leads me to believe that I may have a full length Rose/Scorpius fic lurking in the recesses of my mind. We'll see. Enjoy!


	35. Moonlight

**Moonlight**

In the soft glow of the moon, he muses, she looks even more like porcelain than usual. Her pale freckled skin is like a beacon in the dark of the evening. He runs the fingers of his free hand over her hair, careful not to wake her, because when she's asleep she looks like an angel.

He'd thought she was an angel the first time they met, when they had shared a boat with Albus and another boy, whose name he can't remember now, across the Black Lake as first years, with the moonlight making her look positively ethereal.

She had quickly dispelled that illusion when she pushed Albus into the lake for pulling her hair, calling him a "mean, rotten git of a cousin!"


	36. Trust

**Trust**

Rose Weasley doesn't trust many people.

No, that's a lie. She trusts her family, and there are a lot of them. But outside of blood relations, her close friends are few and far between. There's Albus' girlfriend, Jennifer, and the Scamander twins, though they are more like family, and a select few housemates, like Alice Longbottom, who she has grown close to over the years.

But in her 17 short years, she has trusted very few as much as she trusts Scorpius Malfoy. This, she muses, is ironic, considering the centuries of bad blood between their families.

But life is funny that way.


	37. Crush

**Crush**

When she first heard about Naila McClaggen's crush on Scorpius, Rose was torn. It was not a situation she was familiar with, and the literature on how to deal with a girl who wants in your boyfriends trousers was slim to none in the massive Hogwarts library.

She opted to ignore it. She trusted Scorpius, and after hearing about Naila's mother, Romilda, and her attempts to woo Uncle Harry, Rose had no qualms about her boyfriend tutoring the 5th year who made doe eyes at him at every opportunity.

At least, that was how she felt at first.


	38. Jealousy

**Jealousy**

It was early May when Rose heard Naila bragging in the girls loo that she had gotten Soorpius into a broom cupboard on the 3rd floor. The color drained from the younger girls face when Rose exited her cubical, flashed her a vengeful smile, washed her hands and swept out of the room.

The bubbling jealousy that was clawing at her gut didn't subside before she ran into Scorpius that evening, and despite the fact that she knew her boyfriend would never betray her, she couldn't help but snap at him when he asked her why she was in such a foul mood.

"Why don't you ask little _Naila_? You spend enough time with her as it is!"

The sincere confusion written all over his face confirmed what she already knew, that Naila was a filthy liar, but it did little to calm her jealousy as Alice Longbottom ushered her away from the couch and up to the girls dormitory.


	39. Chocolate

**Chocolate**

The next Hogsmeade weekend, Scorpius physically pulled Albus away from Jenny and into Honeydukes, muttering a quick apology and a "damage control, sorry Jen!" to the Gryffindor girl.

Albus, though admittedly a bit miffed at his best mate for pulling him away from a promising snog session, was more understanding after Scorpius explained.

"Rosie's mad at me. I think Naila was spreading some stupid rumor and now Rosie is furious and I want to send her chocolate but…"

Albus rolled his eyes.

"After 5 months, you still haven't figured out what her favorite chocolate is?"

Scorpius shot him a scathing look, and Albus winced before handing the taller boy a box of Honeydukes Best Fudge.

"Good luck."


	40. Alone

**Alone**

With Alice's help, Scorpius got Rose alone a week after she blew up at him. She knew that she was being unreasonable, but jealousy is rarely reasonable and almost never bends to the pleas for reason.

Jealousy does, however, bend to chocolate and kisses, and hours alone by the lake, and boyfriends who remind you daily that he is dating you, and only you, and jealous little girls have no hope of snagging him up.

Admittedly, the chocolate helped.

But the alone time with him was all she really needed.

* * *

**Note**: I'll be uploading these from now on in sets of 5 or 10 about one or twice a week (maybe more often if I'm feeling generous and inspired). I just did 7 today so I could get this up to an even number! Enjoy!


End file.
